Shefild High School
by Marcella Accioly
Summary: Eu e minhas amigas me inspiramos em varios livros para escrever esta estória. Não tem os mesmos personagens de crepusculo ou diario da princesa mas, espero que gostem. Comentem!


**Prólogo**

Shefild High School. Aí estudam a mais nova geração Fary, e eu , Karin Decker, sou um deles. Fary é uma raça quase idêntica a humana. O que nos difere é que podemos ler pensamentos e controlar um dos 4 elementos. Por exemplo: eu controlo o ar, meu pai controlava o fogo e meu tio controla a água. Há 500 anos, quando nós convivíamos com os seres humanos, existiam três grandes famílias. Os Dequer's, os Islane's e os Aristo's. Da pra ver uma pequena modificação de Dequer para Decker, não é? Isso é por que começou uma grande guerra, nós contra os humanos. Bem, sempre é culpa deles. Eles não conseguem conviver com a raça mais avançada e a extingue, da pra entender? Continuando... Minha família se uniu aos Islane's que mandaram seus filhos mais novos para se refugiar. Com o fim da guerra, os últimos sobreviventes se misturaram aos humanos, escondendo sua verdadeira natureza, temendo a própria vida.

**Capítulo 01**

**Quarto da Karin**

(Piiiiii, Piiiiii, Piiiiii)

[Karin bate a mão no despertador para ele parar]

{10 minutos depois}

(Piiiiii, Piiiiii, Piiiiii)

[Karin derruba o despertador que para de tocar]

{20 minutos depoi}

(Pêêêêêê, Pêêêêêê, Pêêêêêê)

[Karin joga o travesseiro no despertador e ele para de tocar]

{30 minutos depois}

Voz que vem da cozinha: Karin!!! Você vai perder o ônibus!

[Karin acorda e olha o relógio]

Karin: Aaaaaaaaah! Não vai dar tempo! Por que hoje? Que droga! É hoje que eu tenho a minha única aula com o Leon!! Droga, droga, droga! [começa a se vestir]

{5 minutos depois}

Karin: Tchau, mãe! Não da tempo tomar café!

Mãe: Mas você precisa comer!

Karin: Não dá! [sai correndo]

**IES**

Supervisor: Nada disso, Senhorita Decker! Você só pode entrar na 2ª aula!

Karin: Por favor, senhor Harold! Não gosto de perder aula. *Nem de não ver o Leon T-T*

Sr. Harold: Não é culpa minha se você chegou atrasada hoje, senhorita.

Karin: Também não é minha culpa! O despertador está quebrado! * Eita mentira!*

Sr. Harold: Sinto não poder fazer nada, senhorita Decker. Estou só cumprindo ordens.

Karin: * Droga! Terei que fazer aquilo de novo!*

[Karin controla o ar e a peruca do Sr. Harold saí voando]

Sr. Harold: Oh! Minha peruca! [Vira para Karin] Não saia daqui, mocinha!

Karin: Está bem... *Esta peruca vai voar por mais meia hora, então posso entrar logo! Hehe!* [Corre para sala]

(triiiiiiiiiiiiiii)

Karin: *Nããããããããããããoooooooooo!* Droga! T-T

Lizy: Karin, você não sabe do babado! [cochicha no ouvido dela]

Karin: Não acredito! Sério?! Por que cheguei atrasada logo hoje? Por quê? Sou uma besta! [Taca a cabeça na parede]

Lizy: Para, Karin!

Karin: Besta! (TAC) Besta! (TAC)

[Renée e Isabelly passam]

Renée (rindo): Pobrezinha! Endoidou de vez!

Isabelly: hahahah!

Karin: Grrrrrrr!!!

Renée: Agora acha que é um leão! Haha!

Isabelly: Hehe! Imita um pato pra eu ver!

Lizy: Xô! Suas frescas!

Renée: Querida, eu não sou fresca!

Karin: Não? [controla o ar, levando uma aranha para a cabeça de Renée] Então o que vai fazer com isso na sua cabeça?

Isabelly: Aaaah! Uma aranha!

Renée: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Tira de mim! Tira de mim!

Lizy: Não é fresca! Sei...

Karin: Vamos!

**Almoço**

Lizy [olhando como quem não quer nada para cada mesa do refeitório]: Porque tem que ter essa divisão de pessoas, hein?!

Karin [olhando para mesa de Leon e dos populares]: Ain... é verdade, é um desperdício!

[Renée passa rápido para atrapalhar a visão de Karin]

Renée: Ei, sua trouxa, a sua mesa fica ali perto dos excluídos, não aqui com os populares nem com o MEU Leon.

Lizy: Não vejo seu nome nele!

Renée: Você não está olhando para o lugar certo!

Isabelly: Renée! Que coisa hor---... irada!

Renée [cochichando para Isabelly]: É mentira mas não conta pra ninguém. Agora ria!

Isabelly: Kkkkkkkkkkkk!

Lizy: Ignora essa baranga!

Karin [cochichando]: Se eu conseguisse controlar!

Renée: Vamos nos sentar com o Leon, Isabelly!

[Senta do lado do Leon]

Renée: Oi, Leon!

Leon: Te conheço? * Que doida!*

Renée: Ah! * Que desaforo! Como ele pode não me conhecer?!* Hum... Prazer! Meu nome é Renée!

Karin: Kkkkkkkkkkk!

Lizy: O que foi?

Karin: Só uma coisa que eu ouvi.

**Do outro lado do refeitório**

Luan (olhando para Karin): Ela não é linda?

John: É vou ter que concordar com você. Ela é mesmo linda.

Luan: Idiota! Ela é MINHA, SÓ MINHA! Hahaha! \o/

John: Foi você que perguntou seu maníaco! ¬¬

Luan: Eu sou doido por ela!

John: Por que não diz para ela?

Luan: Ela só pensa no Leon! Nunca vai me querer! Ele é perfeito demais para eu combater! [abaixa a cabeça]

John: Ai, ai! [sai andando]

Luan: É hoje! É hoje que eu falo com ela! John? [Levanta a cabeça] John?! Droga! Ele foi embora...

(Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)

Todos: *Próxima aula! ¬¬*

Luan: *Eba! Minha aula com ela!*

**Ed. Física**

Renée: Minha aula favorita! Adoro ver os meninos sem blusa no fim da aula!

Isabelly: Verdade, hehehe!

Karin: Suas secas! ¬¬''

Renée: Vai dizer que você não olha?

Karin: Não é da sua conta!

Renée [baixo]: Vaca!

Karin [alto]: Não sou como você!

(CRI, CRI, CRI)

[Renée e Isabelly saem]

Luan: Oi! ^^

Karin: Oi?! *quem é esse?* ^^''

Luan: Talvez você não me conheça...

Karin: Er... pois é, né? *que vergonha... -.-*

Luan: *Como ela é linda!*

Karin: Briga... Quer dizer, ham?! *OPZ*

Luan: O que você disse?

Karin: Nada, nadinha! Hehe ^.^

Luan: *Será?*

Karin: *Como assim?*

Lizy: Oi Karin!

Karin: Oi.

Lizy: Que desanimo. Parece que você viu um fantasma. O que aconteceu?

Karin: Não... Nada! Ah! Esse é o Luan!

Lizy: Oi!!!

Luan: Oi...!

Lizy: Eu estudei com você na segunda série! :D

Luan: Ah! Hehe! ^.^

Karin: Vamos jogar?

Luan: Eu e você?

Karin: Eu já vou com a Lizy!

Luan: Ah...

[começam a jogar]

Karin: Aqui Lizy!

Lizy: L a vai!

[Karin corre para pegar a bola e tropeça no próprio pé]

Karin: Ain...

Professor: Alguém leve a Karin para a enfermaria!

Lizy: *Karin lesada*

Luan: Eu levo, pode deixar. o/

[Luan vai até ela]

Karin: Oh! Sai daqui!

Luan (voz sedosa e suave): Calma, vai ficar tudo bem Karin... [Leva ela nos braços]

Karin: Ei! Me solta! *Cadê o Leon? Ele que tem que me levar!*

Luan: *Ai, ai! De novo esse Leon!*

Lizy: *Queria estar ali!*

**Enfermaria**

Enfermeira: Ola, Luan! Fui avisada que a Karin estava vindo *de novo*.

Luan: De novo? *OPS*

Enfermeira: Oo. No começo do ano, o Leon a trouxe quando tinha torcido o tornozelo.* Por isso ela gosta tanto dele*

Luan: *Se tivesse sido eu!*

Enfermeira: Ponha ela ali:

Karin: *Ahh!!! Que vergonha! [corando] *

Enfermeira: Vou buscar o esparadrapo.

Luan: Karin... [chegando perto]

Karin: O que?!

Luan: Esquece. *Eu queria saber por que sou tão doido por ela.* [Afasta]

Karin [corando]: Hum... [Cai no sono]

Luan: Ai, ai...

Karin: Leon...

Luan: Parece que ele te conquistou mesmo.

[Luan sai]

**5ª aula**

E ai, como a está a Karin?

Lizy

Ela torceu o tornozelo de

novo mas está bem

Luan

Ah! Tem algum problema você levá-la

para a sexta aula?

Lizy

Claro que não, será um

prazer.

Luan

Luan: *Já perdi minha 1ª chance, não posso perder mais nenhuma.

Você, por acaso, ta gostando dela? O jeito que você olha pra ela... É tão lindo! Não se preocupe. Eu irei ajudá-lo a conquistá-la. Não responda a esse bilhete. Lizy

Luan: Ah!!!

[Todos olham para ele]

Luan: Desculpem!

(Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)

**Enfermaria**

{Para entender essa parte, você pode separar a parte falada da pensada}

Enfermeira: Karin, esse rapaz irá levá-la para sexta aula.

Karin: Quem? *Será o Leon?*

[Luan entra]

Luan: Eu. Mas só se você parar de pensar nesse Leon.

Karin: *Oo* Ei... *O que você é?*

Luan: O que? *Não interessa!*

Karin: Nada... *Claro que interessa!*

Luan: Oo''

Enfermeira: Vocês vão perder aula! Vão logo!

Karin: Ok! Vamos Le... Luan!

Luan: *Sua voz é tão linda falando meu nome...*

Karin: Huhum! *Quero falar com você a sós!

Luan: Vamos! * Da para ficar mais a sós do que nos nossos próprios pensamentos?* [Pega ela no colo]

Karin: ¬¬''

**6ª aula**

Karin!!! Não deixaram eu ir te ver! Como você está?

Lizy comer é muito bom

Mulher, tu não sabe! Aquele Luan ta me perseguindo!

Karin comer e muito não

Lizy: *Se ela soubesse que fui eu quem mandou ele lá...*

Karin: *Grrrrrr...*

Sim. Não acredito. Quem ele acha que é?

Lizy to escrevendo para não parecer errado

Sei lá! Ele é estranho!!

Bom, bom, Karin

Estranho? Como assim?

Lizy mensagem subliminar embutida

Ele é bonito, mas sei lá.

Karin isso é porque eu to com muita preguiça, entende?

Professora: Parece que tem alguém se comunicando por bilhetinho! [Pegando o bilhetinho de Karin]

Karin e Lizy: Não professora!

Professora: Que é isso meninas?! Vamos dividir com toda a sala! [Começa a ler]

Todos: Hummmm! Tão namorando!

Karin: Vão se lascar!

Lizy: Karin...

Professora: Que falta de respeito mocinha! Já para a coordenação!

[Karin sai ]

Todos: UIIII!

Professora: Silêncio! Vamos continuar a aula!

**Corredor**

Karin: ACHA MESMO QUE EU, UMA FARY, IREI PARA COORDENAÇÃO? Não! Não mesmo!

[Controla a água acionando os extintores e o alarme]

Karin: Hahahahahahaha!

[Todos começam a evacuar o prédio exceto Luan e Karin]

Luan: O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

Karin: Nada... Hehe…

Luan: *KARIN!*

Karin: Não posso ser expulsa de sala por uma besteira dessas!

**Fora do colégio**

Professora: Alguém sente fala de alguém?

Lizy: Não vejo nem a Karin, nem o Luan! Devem estar no prédio! *Que romântico!*

Professora: Patrulha! Vão!

[Patrulha entra no prédio]

**Dentro do colégio**

Luan: *Além de "acionar" o alarme de incêndio, saiu gritando: "Que EU, uma Fary..."!!!* Burra!

Karin: *OPZ* NÃO ME CHAME DE BURRA!

Luan: *Não fui eu que sai expondo nossa raça!*

[Karin controla a água e taca nele]

Luan: Ah, é assim? Toma isso!

[Ficam brigando]

**Do outro lado do corredor**

Patrulheiro1: Escuto barulho de água vindo daquela direção [aponta]! {OBS: Tem barulho de água vindo de todo canto}

Patrulheiro2: Vamos!

(PLAC, PLAC, PLAC)

**Karin e Luan**

Karin: Toma isso!

Luan: Karin, para! Ouço alguém vindo!

Karin: Não tente me distrair!

[Luan pega ela em um braço e usa a mão livre para calar a boca dela]

(Pum-bum, pum-bum) {coração batendo}

Karin: Hum... Hum...

Luan: Shiii! Escute!

(PLAC, PLAC, PLAC)

[Luan arrasta Karin para o armário de vassouras]

Luan: Shiiii!

Karin: Be sota! (Me solta)

Luan [soltando]: Shii!

Karin: O que foi?

Luan: *Eu ouvi passos.*

Karin: *Como aqui ta escuro... Não vejo nada.*

Luan: *Não vê nada é? Hehe!*

Karin: *Nem vem!*

Luan: *Estraga prazeres!*

**Fora do armário**

Patrulheiro1 [olhando na lixeira]: Nada aqui!

Patrulheiro2 [olhando em cima da prateleira]: Nada aqui também!

**Dentro do armário**

Karin: *Você consegue controlar a água de outro cômodo?*

Luan: *Posso tentar* [controla a água]

**Fora do armário**

(PLAC, PLAC)

Patrulheiro2: O que foi isso?

Patrulheiro1: Naquela direção! Rápido!

(PLAC, PLAC)

**Dentro do armário**

Karin: *Pode parar! Eles já saíram!*

Luan [se inclinando para ela]: *Espere um pouco...*

Karin [respirando fundo]: Hum!

(Pum-bum, Pum-bum)

Luan: *eu...*

Karin: * Que cheiro bom!*

[Luan chega mais perto e Karin tropeça para traz abrindo a porta]

Karin: Ai!

Luan: Você ta bem? [estendendo a mão]

Karin: Sai de perto e mim!

[Levanta só]

Luan: CANSEI de você ser assim comigo! É sempre Leon pra cá, Leon pra lá! Ele não fez nada de mais! NADA que EU não tenha feito!

Karin: Eu não gosto de você!

Luan: Ah, mais vai gostar! Pode crer que vai! [sai andando]

Karin: *O que ele quis dizer?*

**Luan**

Luan: Vou atrás dela para ela chegar segura em casa. Lá vai ela!

Karin: *Esse Lua é perturbado! Mas até que ele é bonito e deve beijar bem. Eu quase não resisti...*

Luan: *Bom saber...*  
Karin:*Ham? Luan você ta me seguindo?!*

Luan: *Não! Eu estou indo para casa!*

Karin: *Sei!*  
Luan: Não posso permitir que você vá para casa sozinha! Eu sempre estive indo com você, mas você nunca me notou...

Karin: Eu nunca precisei de ajuda.

Luan: Tem certeza? Eu vejo corrigindo seus pequenos erros! Não posso contar nos dedos quantas vezes você poderia ter sido atropelada!

Karin:* Sou tão avoada assim?* Mesmo assim! Eu daria meu jeito!

Luan: Eu juro não atrapalhar em nada!

Karin: SAI DE PERTO DE MIM! EU JÁ CANSEI DE VOCÊ! NUNCA QUERO TE VER DE NOVO, OK?

Luan: ... [para e começa a andar para outra direção]

**Capítulo 02**

(Piiiiii, Piiiiii, Piiiiii)

Karin: Droga! Não quero ir para aula!

Sra. Decker: Karin! Hora de levantar!

Karin: Eu não vou para aula hoje!

Sra. Decker: Por que não?

Karin: Eu não quero ir!!!

Sra. Decker: Nada disso, mocinha! Já para aula!

Karin: Está bem!

**IES**

Lizy: Karin! O que você fez com o Luan?

Karin: Como assim o que EU fiz?

Lizy: Ele chegou todo triste. Eu imaginei que você tinha algo haver...

Karin: Eu só falei a verdade.

Lizy: A verdade?

Karin: É. Eu disse que cansei dele e que não quero ver ele de novo.

Lizy: Karin! Você é louca?!

Karin: *Ai, ai! Vai começar tudo de novo!* Fala mais baixo! Não grita para todo mundo ouvir!

Lizy: Você não pode acabar com as esperanças de um pobre coitado assim!

Karin: Mas ele me irrita! * Eu não devo e ele não merece ser tratado assim.*

Lizy: Você não deve e ele não merece ser tratado assim!

Karin: Ar... *Ele pode ser insuportável, mas é horrível de minha parte quebrar o coração dele*

Lizy: Ele pode ser insuportável, mas é horrível de sua parte quebrar o coração dele!

Karin: * Ela sabe que é horrível estar no meu lugar mas é melhor que eu fique calada.*

Lizy: Eu sei que você gosta que ele te irrite. Está na sua cara!

Karin: * Por isso você vai...* O que?

Lizy: Não adianta negar, Karin!

Karin: E eu repito: O QUE? Claro que não! Eu gosto do Leon!

Lizy: Tanto faz! Não desisti de vocês dois ainda. *Eu prometi para ele*. [sai]

Karin: Prometeu? *OPZ* Como assim? Ei, Lizy! Volte aqui!

**Biblioteca**

Luan:* Eu não vou desistir. Não posso. Não agora que eu criei coragem para falar com ela.*

John: Pensando na vida irmãozinho? *Se ta pensando é provavelmente na Karin...*

Luan: Deixa de ser chato! A Karin é bem melhor que a Isabelly! Aquela patricinha só pensa o mal.

John: Ei! Eu nunca falei mal da Karin!

Luan: E eu também nunca te irritei!

John: Pivete enxerido!

Luan: Eu que sou enxerido?

John: Tanto faz... [sai]

Luan: *Aparece só para me irritar*

[Lizy entra]

Lizy: Ignore-a! Confie em mim! Garotas não agüentam serem ignoradas!

Luan: Obrigada, Liz! Agora faz um favor? Não fique pensando sobre isso. * Não quero que a Karin escute* Quero fazer um teste. Você também tem que confiar em mim. Pegue um livro e comece a ler ao mesmo tempo em que você escuta uma música que você ama no seu I pod.

Lizy: *Ninguém nunca me chamou de Liz...* Ta ok, eu confio.

Luan: Agora, vai para La! Ela está vindo. * Se a Lizy estiver pensando em outra coisa ela não vai notar o plano.* [começa a ler]

[Karin entra]

Karin: * Ah, não! Ele está aqui!*

[Ele olha para ela e volta a ler o livro]

Karin: Que boçal! Ignorando-me! Infantil*

Luan: *Ótimo!*

Karin: * Ele quer mais? Ta bem!* [Vai até ele] Por que você está me ignorando?

Luan: Não era o que você queria? Nunca mas me ver?

Karin: Nunca disse que queria ser ignorada!

Luan: É verdade! Não disse, mas deu a entender!

Karin: Criança!

Luan: Não vê que eu to tentando te esquecer!

Karin: * Não quero que ele me esqueça* {ela esqueceu que ele lê mentes}

Luan: Fique calada! Isso mesmo! Vá embora!

Karin: Mas...

Luan: Adeus, Karin... [Levanta e sai]

Karin [a beira do choro]: *E agora? O que eu fiz? Cadê a Lizy numa hora dessas?*

Lizy: Oh, Karin! Eu vi tudo! Eu disse que você fez errado!E agora? *Ele não precisava ter exagerado!*  
Karin: *Exagerado?* E agora nada! Tudo resolvido!

Lizy: Como assim? Você vai ficar brigada com ele? É isso?

Karin: E se for?

Lizy: Ah! Casei de você! *Vou falar com ele* [sai]

**Corredor**

Luan: 1º passo, concluído!

Isabelly: Primeiro passo de que?

Luan: Isabelly! Que susto!

Isabelly: Você está planejando algo? Pode me contar?

Luan: Você entendeu errado! Eu to resolvendo isso aqui [aponta].

Isabelly: Odeio matemática... {OBS: é um livro de química}

Luan: Hehe! Eu também...

Isabelly: Você viu a Renée?

Luan: Não... *Graças a Deus, não.*

Isabelly: Obrigada. *Por nada* [sai]

Luan: *Mal agradecida!*

[Lizy sai da biblioteca]

Lizy: Luan preciso falar com você

Luan: Longe daqui, por favor.

Lizy: Ok!

**Sala de estudos**

Luan: O que você precisava dizer?

Lizy: Você tem que ser menos duro.

Luan: Se você não pensou no plano, ela deve estar gemendo de culpa

Lizy: Eu acho que não... Ela estava fula da vida.

Luan: *Com certeza você pensou ¬¬* Deixe comigo! Ela não vai fugir de mim!

(Triiiiiiiiiiiii)

Luan: Com licença... [Sai]

**Almoço**

Karin: *Cadê a Lizy?

Lizy: Karin! Aqui!

Karin: *Não acredito que ela sentou com ele!* OO'' Eu vou sentar em outro lugar!

Lizy [do lado dela]: Não vai não!

[Puxa ela para a mesa]

Karin [entre dentes]: Me solta!

Lizy: Vocês precisam conversar!

Karin: Já conversei o suf...

Luan: Oi, Karin!

Karin: Hehe! Oi...

Luan: *Você não precisa fazer isso.*

Karin:* É muito difícil para eu dizer...*

Luan: * Não precisa dizer...*

Karin: *Ufa... que bo...*

Luan: *Só precisa pensar*

Karin: * Oo''* Ta bom... *Me perdoa por ter dito aquelas coisas?*

Luan: *Como não? Eu gosto muito de você, sabe?*

Karin: *Temo que sim...*

Lizy: Vão ficar calados mesmo?

Luan: Você não se importaria de nos deixar a sós?

Lizy: Pode ser, Karin?

Karin: * Agora não! Depois da aula a gente se fala.* Fique, Lizy. Ele vai entender.

Luan: *Só se você sair comigo!*  
Karin: * Ham... Não!*

Luan: * Então eu me incomodo. Tenho certeza que a Lizy vai embora se eu pedir!*

Karin: *Ta bom...*

Luan: Eu entendo. Hehe... *Meu sonho realizado*

Karin: *Nem sonhe!*

(Triiiiiiiiiiii)

Luan: *Até depois da aula!* Até mais!

Karin: Até...

Lizy: Tchau!

**Depois da aula**

Luan (no portão): *Ta demorando muito!*

Karin (no banheiro): *Da para esperar?!*

Luan (no corredor): *Por você, sempre!*

Karin (no banheiro): * Deixa de ser babão!*

Luan (na porta do banheiro): Como quiser!

Karin (na porta do banheiro): Ah! Que susto!

Luan [pegando ela pelo braço]: Vamos!

**Sorveteria**

Luan: Quer de que?

Karin: Tanto faz... * Não ou dizer meu preferido!*

Luan: Eu já sei mesmo! Dois de chocolate, por favor!

Karin: Toma [Estende uma nota de dois]

Luan: Não, não! Você está saindo comigo! Eu pago.

Karin:*Me deixa pagar!*

Luan: *Não mesmo!*

Karin: Ar!

Luan: K...

(If it's you and me forever, If it's you and me right now...)

Karin: Alô, mãe.

Sra. Decker: Karin, volte para casa!

Karin: Mas eu to com um amigo...

Sra. Decker: Um amigO? Pois traga ele também! Finalmente desencalhou!

Karin: Tchau! ¬¬''

Luan: O que foi?

Karin: Ela quer que eu vá para casa...

Luan: E me chamou para ir junto.

Karin: É

Luan: Então vamos!

Karin: He, he... NÃO!

Luan: Mas sua mãe me chamou!

Karin: Nada haver isso...

Luan: Eu vou te levar até lá mesmo!

Karin: Nããão!

Luan: Não adianta insistir...

Karin: Ar!! *Por que eu amoleço tão rápido?*

Luan: *He, he...* Vamos!

[Saem no carro de Luan]

**Casa da Karin**

Luan: Lily? É você?

Karin: Quem?

Lily: Há quanto tempo! O que você faz por aqui?

Luan: Nada...

Karin: * #!..$. E eu?*

Luan: *Psiu!* E você?

Lily: Meu pai mora aqui... Ei, lindo, tenho que ir...

[Lily da um beijo "na trave"]

Luan: Tchau!

[Lily sai]

Karin: Idiota!

Luan: Karin, calma!

Karin: Calma nada! Quem é ela?

Luan: Uma amiga!

Karin: Uma amiga que te chama de lindo e beija você "na trave"?

Luan: Ah! É com isso que você ta preocupada! Ciumenta! [Puxa ela para si]

Karin: Me solt...

Luan: Não! Não desta vez.

(Pum-bum, pum-bum)

[Luan beija Karin]

{5 minutos depois}

Luan: Você não sabe por quanto tempo eu esperei por isso...

Karin [pulando para longe]: Safado!

Luan: Vai dizer que não gostou?!

Karin: Você me beijou a força!

Luan: Não parece a frase certa para uma pessoa que retribuiu o beijo!

Karin [vira de costa]: Chato!

Luan: Chata!

Karin: *Como ele beija bem! OPZ* Ta, ta... Eu desisto! [Vira e volta a beijá-lo]

Luan: *Nós ainda temos que conversar!*

Karin [entre beijos]: Agora não...

Luan: *Por mim, tudo bem...*

{15 minutos depois}

Sra. Decker: Karin! Está na hora de entrar!

Karin: *Ah não!* Mãe! Só mais 10 minutos!

Sra. Decker: Cinco!

Karin: Ta ok!

Luan: * Não esqueça de hoje*

Karin: *Eu... Eu não sei o que eu sinto.*

Luan: Só deixe rolar! *Eu farei você se apaixonar por mim...*

Karin [corando mais que nunca]: Hum.. Então... Até amanhã?

Luan: [beija ela] Até! [Sai]

Sra. Decker: Ele é lindo! Por que você não me contou?

Karin: Aconteceu agora!

Sra. Decker: Sei... Sei...

Karin: É sério!

Sra. Decker: Ta bem! Agora vá se trocar!

Karin: Está certo.

Para que eu libere o capitulo 2 na net eu preciso ter comentários positivos. Esse não é um dos melhores capítulos.

21


End file.
